Jashin Prayer Milo
by Sasori for Eternity
Summary: There's a new Jashinist in town...And she's just as bad as Hidan! Rated T for excessive violence and cussing.
1. Chapter 1

Pein entered the dark room of the basement which was in the place known as the Akatsuki lair. "Your name is Milo, correct?" He asked. The girl shackled to the wall. "Yeah. You have a problem with it, fucker?" "You have a manly name, for a girl." "So what, bitch, I grew up around men, don't ask me to cook I'll burn this ghetto shack down! Anyways what the hell do you want me for?!" "We are going to recruit you into Akatsuki." Milo grinned, a malicious grin. "I won't let you down."

Pein unshackled the girl, who whipped her bronze hair that actually seemed to shine out of her face. "Goddammit…My wrists are fucking sore." 'This girl has crazy language…just like somebody else I know…' Pein thought. "Head upstairs." He commanded. "First, where's my crossbow and sword?" Pein walked over to the closet and got Milo's weapons. "Don't kill your teammates." "Fine." She grunted and went upstairs. "Yo!" She said to the other Akatsuki, who were spread around doing their own things. A redhead took a quick look from the dolls he was apparently playing with. "That necklace…" He mumbled to a blondie who was sitting next to him molding something. S/he(?) looked up. "Damn, I'm not sure if we should be happy or mad or whatever that Hidan's not here." They were talking about Milo's necklace. A Jashinist necklace.

Milo didn't seem interested in anything that anyone was doing so she decided to go outside. Just as she opened the door, she slammed into someone. "OOW! FUCK!" They yelled in unison. "Hidan found his match." Sasori mumbled. Deidara nodded in agreement. "What the hell was that for?!" Milo yelled. ""You're the one to talk, bitch! You ran into ME!" "Take it outside, you two." Pein said, then they ran outside. "Bitch, I'm gonna sacrifice you in the name of Jashin!" Hidan yelled. "Not if I sacrifice you first, Bastard!" Milo pulled out her sword and Hidan pulled out his scythe. "PREPARE TO DIE!" They yelled at the same time, aiming at each other's heart. Hidan's scythe dug into Milo's stomach just as her sword pierced his chest. That was their stopping point as they both fell to the ground in pain.

"Wh-why aren't you dead, bitch?" Hidan asked. "S-same to you. I come from the church of Jashin, I'm immortal, bastard." "You…you're a Jashinist…?" Blood streamed down the side of Milo's mouth. "You, too?" "Hmph." She stood up, a grin on her face. Then she did something unexpected. She offered him her hand. Hidan's purple eyes stared into Milo's yellow ones. "Well, are you gonna fucking get up or are you just gonna leave me hanging?" Hidan took her hand and she pulled him to his feet. And at that moment, some unknown alliance was formed between them. They walked back inside, unusually silent. Konan was the first to notice them. She spat out the coffee she was drinking. "WHA-WHAT THE HELL! MILO! HIDAN! T-THOSE GASHES! WHAT-WHAT HAPEENED?!" Milo shrugged. "We settled some things." "Where's that bastard, Kakuzu? I kind of need to talk to that spawn of hell." Kakuzu came out of the room. "I heard every word, dumbass." Milo started laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, all hell broke loose. Over a box of cereal. "I grabbed it first, DUMBASS!" Milo yelled. "Says who, BITCH!" "GIVE IT TO ME!" Hidan held it up in the air, just a centimeter out of her reach. "Make me!" He yelled. Then Hidan felt nothing but air. "The hell-" he said looking up. Kakuzu had taken the box out of his hand. "Are all you Jashinists like this?" Kakuzu asked, not even looking up from his paper. "Pretty much." They said in unison. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "You two are fools." "Well, you'd whore yourself out for money!" Hidan snapped back. "Money is important. It's the reason all of us aren't living on the street." "Money is important. It's the reason we're not all living on the street." Milo mocked. "WHATEVER!" Hidan said, storming out of the room.

"Ugh…Konan, I hear yelling. I think I made a mistake…" Pein said, waking up. "Let's send them on a mission. Then we'll get some silence. Go do it, Pein." "Fiine~" Pein mumbled. He went downstairs. "Kakuzu! Hidan! Milo!" Within seconds, the three were in front of Pein. "Go. Kill a high-ranked criminal. Now." "Who?" Kakuzu asked. "Anyone who's not Akatsuki." The trio left. About half an hour later, though, Zetsu and Tobi got home from their mission. "We have a new recruit when you guys were gone. A Jashinist." **"So they're immortal and powerful?"** Zetsu's dark side asked. "Not only that." Pein said just as the three got back. Milo and Hidan were covered head-to-toe in blood. "She's also a complete masochist." "That's wonderful." Said Zetsu's white side sarcastically.

Later, Pein caught up with Kakuzu. "Kakuzu, both Milo and Hidan are your partners for now on." "WHAT?!" Kakuzu yelled. "Taking care of Hidan was enough, but now I have to babysit TWO of them?!" Pein shrugged. "Babysit? No. Team up? Yes." Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you sometimes."


End file.
